Experience Points
As sentient beings, we collate the information that is presented to us in our daily lives and hopefully become better people for our experiences. During our life, we learn from the mistakes of yesterday and prepare for the challenges of tomorrow. Experience can be gained in VampCat in a number of ways: *Attending VampCat Game (as a PC) *Attending VampCat Game (as a NPC) *Attending VampCat Game (as a ST) *Turning in a Game Character Interaction Sheets (CIS) *Turning in an Interim CIS *Attending a VampCat-sponsored Convention LARP *Attending a VampCat-sponsored Chronicle LARP (Other than VampCat) *Arriving On-Time to a VampCat Game *Receiving an Award *Winning the VampCat Lottery *Turning in a Background for your PC *Mentor Program *Bring a Friend Program Experience Traits do not transfer from one character to another except in specific circumstances that are approved by the storytellers (i.e. removal of a character due to changes made by the storytellers to the game). Also see: Spending Experience Points Attending a VampCat Game Players receive 1 Experience Trait for their character for attending a VampCat Game as a PC. The player must interact in-character for at least half the game in order to receive this award. Players receive 1 Experience Trait for playing an NPC at the request of the storytellers per game. The player must interact in-character for at least half the game in order to receive this award. If the player plays an NPC and a PC in the same game, Experience Traits will only be awarded for the PC. If a player plays an NPC that was not at the request of the storytellers, they do not receive an Experience Trait for attendance. Storytellers receive 1 Experience Trait for storytelling a VampCat Game. The storyteller must storytell for at least half the game in order to receive this award. Turning in a CIS Players receive up to 1 Experience Trait (per game) for turning in a CIS for that game whether they played a PC or a storyteller-requested NPC. If a player plays an NPC that was not at the request of the storytellers, they do not receive an Experience Trait for turning in a CIS unless a storyteller specifically asks them to turn one in. Players receive up to 1 Experience Trait per month for turning in an Interim CIS. Due dates and the number of Interim CIS's will be posted in the VampCat forums. Character Interaction Sheets (CIS) should meet minimum requirements for consideration. This requirements are on the Character Interaction Sheets (CIS) page Attending a VampCat-sponsored Convention LARP Players and storytellers receive 3 Experience Traits (per convention) for attending a VampCat-sponsored convention LARP. A player can receive a maximum of 12 Experience Traits per year in this manner. Traditionally, the LARP must be run by someone connected with VampCat in order to be eligible. If you are unsure if a specific convention LARP is eligible, please check with the storytellers. Attending a VampCat-sponsored Chronicle LARP (Other than VampCat) Sometimes VampCat will offer an Experience Trait for attending another chronicle LARP. For example, VampCat currently offers 1 Experience Trait to its active players who attend Somina Lux in Winston-Salem. If you are unsure if a specific LARP is eligible, please check with the storytellers. Arriving On-Time to a VampCat Game VampCat currently awards 1 additional Experience Trait (above and beyond mere attendance) for arriving to a VampCat game on time. Receiving an Award Sometimes the storytellers will issue awards for exceptional roleplay or have costume contests or other events. These awards are traditionally (but not always) done through additional Experience Traits for the winner's character. Winning the VampCat Lottery Each regular chronicle game, VampCat holds a lottery. The cost for entry into the lottery is $1 and the award is one Experience Trait. Winners are chosen at random before (or during) the next storyteller meeting. Turning in a Background for your PC A player can earn two Experience Traits for their character by turning in an approved background. This award is subject to storyteller discretion. Just filling out the background questionaire is not enough to receive this award. Mentor Program VampCat has a Mentor Program where experienced players help teach new players about the game. Bring a Friend Program Bringing a new player qualifies you for the Bring a Friend Program. Category:General Policies